


only angel

by keiman



Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiman/pseuds/keiman
Summary: i must admit i thought i'd like to make you mine.
Series: i might not like you but i doubt that i won't like you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581868
Kudos: 2





	only angel

you aren't in _love_ or anything; you just can't stop thinking about her. really, it's hard to believe anyone could.

lashes drip honey every time she blinks and her eyes glitter like diamonds beneath them. soft lips quirk upwards in smiles of syrup and sugar; her laugh never fails to lift your spirits. she, with the voice like malt; sweet creature with the hair that slips betwixt your fingers as you plait it.

she's plain yet so uniquely stunning– you find it rather a shame that her charm is so often overlooked.

you catch her again when she almost falls over for the third time in a row. her laugh is sheepish and your heart skips a beat as she looks up at you, apologies written in her irises. you brush it off cleanly, _no problem!_ , but you know in your heart you've fallen too.

 _i like you_ , you think, finding yourself staring across the table as she takes down notes. you start to notice little details you didn't before: her doodling on the page margins, her proneness to spelling errors, her tendency to scribble over mistakes... you can't help but find it endearing.

really, she's a bit of a strange girl. she's clumsy and says things no one understands at times, but you don't know if you could ever go without her. the two of you aren't even particularly close but you love her nevertheless.

 _i adore you_ , you think, as she complains about something new today, something arbitrary. it seems that she likes attention, but you don't think it's a bad thing (you'd gladly give her all of yours) and you entertain her anyway.

you worry about her sometimes, too. she's almost perfect (oh golden girl) save for the fact she trips over everything and nothing– if you're not there to soften the fall, will she break? you know she's not fragile, a damsel in need of saving, she's her own person and she can handle herself (mostly) but you can't help yourself from thinking that one day she'll shatter completely because _gods know_ that girl spends more time on the ground than she does upright or even sitting straight (maybe she should go get checked for vertigo).

you swear on the names of every god you know that you _aren't in love_ but recently you begin to doubt it, finding yourself falling a little more each time she calls out to you, says your name.

you love how she tries her best to be considerate towards others and you love the look on her face when she talks about her friends. her romances haven't gone as planned but you like the look of her when she's in love best of all. when she's got a crush you can tell, she's so easy to read (you love that about her too) in the way she seems to glow like liquid sunshine courses through her veins and the way she giggles all giddy like she's found something so novel.

you can't stop thinking about her but that's your secret. you want to be with her but she doesn't have to know. if she did she'd grow conscious of you (thoughtful as always) and you'd hate that more than anything because what you value most is that natural easiness that flows between the both of you.

... _maybe_ you're a little more in love with her than you'd like to admit, but who isn't, really?


End file.
